1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid crystal device which includes a liquid crystal layer between a pair of substrates, for example, a liquid crystal light bulb of a projector has been known. In such a liquid crystal device, it is desired to realize a high use efficiency of light. Accordingly, for example, a configuration in which light input to a liquid crystal device is condensed, and an improvement of a substantial opening rate of the liquid crystal device is made by including a microlens at least on one side of a pair of substrates has been known.
On the other hand, a liquid crystal device of a vertical alignment (VA) mode has been known as a method which is excellent in light transmittance while securing a wide viewing angle, or a good response speed. The liquid crystal device of the VA mode is configured so that, a liquid crystal of which dielectric anisotropy is negative is typically used therein, liquid crystal molecules are approximately vertically aligned with respect to the inner surface of a substrate in a state in which an electric field is not applied, and the liquid crystal molecules are aligned approximately in parallel to the inner surface of the substrate by being tilted in a state in which the electric field is applied. The liquid crystal device of the VA mode is configured so as to become a state in which the liquid crystal molecules typically are slightly inclined to a predetermined orientation in an initial aligning state, that is, so as to have a pretilt angle which is less than 90°, and tilting orientation of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled by defining an azimuth angle of the pretilt angle in advance.
As the liquid crystal device of the VA mode a liquid crystal device (liquid crystal display device) which includes a liquid crystal layer in which a liquid crystal molecule has an azimuth angle of a pretilt angle (axial direction of high contrast), and a lens which has a focal point in a direction which goes along an azimuth angle of a pretilt angle of the liquid crystal molecule has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-4-134321). In the liquid crystal device which is described in JP-A-4-134321, it is possible to improve contrast by including lenses on both of a pair of substrates which interpose a liquid crystal layer therebetween, by condensing light which is input on one lens, by refracting an optical axis of light which is condensed in a direction which goes along the azimuth angle of the pretilt angle, and by turning the light which has penetrated the liquid crystal layer by being refracted back to as light which is parallel by refracting the light again on the other lens.
However, in the liquid crystal device which is described in JP-A-4-134321, since a focal point of a lens on a counter substrate (counter electrode substrate) side to which light is input is located on a liquid crystal layer, light which is input to a position separated from an optical axis of the lens, and is refracted goes toward the focal point of the lens which is located on the liquid crystal layer, and crosses an optical axis of the lens. Since the optical axis of the lens goes along an azimuth angle of a pretilt angle of a liquid crystal molecule, the light which crosses the optical axis of the lens in the liquid crystal layer largely deviates from the azimuth angle of the pretilt angle. Accordingly, there is a problem in that transmissivity of the light which penetrates the liquid crystal layer decreases, and it is difficult to sufficiently obtain an effect of improving contrast. In addition, in the liquid crystal device which is described in JP-A-4-134321, since two lenses are provided outside a counter substrate and an element substrate (pixel electrode substrate), a distance between the lens and a light-blocking layer becomes large. For this reason, there is a problem in that a light amount which passes through an opening portion of the light-blocking layer becomes small, or there is a concern that tilted light may be input to a neighboring pixel region.
In addition, when a light-blocking region of an element substrate which includes a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT), and a light-blocking layer of the counter substrate (light-blocking mask) are provided at a position which is planarly overlapped, part of light of which optical axis is tilted along the azimuth angle of the pretilt angle on the lens on the input side is blocked on a light-blocking layer of the element substrate on the output side. Due to this, since the part of light which has penetrated the liquid crystal layer is not used, there is a problem in that a use efficiency of light decreases.